


A Harry Potter Birthday

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco realizes that some things are inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Harry Potter Birthday  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy implied.  
 **Summary:** Draco realizes that some things are inevitable.  
 **Word Count:** 650  
 **Genre:** Humor.  
 **Warnings:** Fluff  
 **A/N:** Written to celebrate Draco Malfoy's birthday as well as for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/) 's prompt #6: Draco’s Birthday and Green, [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)[**hd_pots_n_porn**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn) 's prompt #18: Birthday food, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's prompt #107: Draco’s 29th Birthday.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Harry Potter Birthday

~

Draco clenched his fork in his fist. He’d hoped for a nice, quiet birthday luncheon during which he could mourn the loss of his youth, but instead he was being subjected to, well, hell. The table across from his was filled with giggling children, one of whom was also clearly celebrating his birthday as well.

Draco sighed. He should have stayed home, but it was his bloody twenty ninth birthday for heaven’s sake! He deserved a nice lunch, even if it was alone. Being out was infinitely better than sitting in his flat.

The children burst into song, the off-tune rendition of happy birthday making Draco cringe. The birthday boy, a spotty redhead that reminded Draco of Weasley, grinned. Draco briefly contemplated hexing them all, only the knowledge that the Wizengamot was only looking for an excuse to jail him holding him back.

Clenching his jaw, Draco took another bite of his salad just as the waiter emerged with the birthday cake. He glanced over, then froze.

The cake was decorated with...Potter’s face. A small part of his mind acknowledged that it was a decent likeness. They’d even got the scar and his green eyes right.

“Look, darling,” one of the few adults supervising the party said. “You got your Harry Potter cake!”

_That’s it._ Draco growled, startling several of the other patrons. Pushing away from the table, he left his half-eaten meal, throwing down some Galleons to pay for it before storming out.

By the time he got onto the street he was seething. Harry Potter birthday cake, indeed.

Looking up and down the street, Draco exhaled. He had things to buy; living with no elf had its drawbacks. Deciding to get that done at least and salvage the day, he set off for the first store, the Quidditch shop.

Unfortunately, the rest of his day did not get any better.

The Quidditch shop was having a ‘Harry Potter’ sale featuring the broom Potter rode. The sweet shop was featuring ‘Harry Potter’s favourite chocolates’, and even the florist had a ‘Harry Potter bouquet’.

Leaving the florist -- Draco had to be mad, he’d actually contemplated buying himself a Potter bouquet for his birthday! -- Draco, distracted, didn’t look where he was going and ran smack into someone.

“Oi...Malfoy?”

Draco groaned. _Of course._ “Potter. It would be you.”

Potter smiled. “Nice to see you, too, Malfoy.” Potter’s far-too-perceptive eyes stared back at Draco. “Bad day? I thought it was your birthday. Twenty-nine, right?”

_Potter knows my birthday and my age?_ Not sure where to begin, Draco opened his mouth and, to his chagrin, babbled. “I...you...the...” Biting his lip, he stared at Potter, considering. Starting again, he said, “Look, it _is_ my birthday and clearly you’re meant to be part of it.” Ignoring Potter’s raised eyebrow at _that_ statement, he continued. “Would you like to go for a drink? I, um, heard about your break-up with the We-- Ginevra.”

Potter blinked. “Er, sure.” He looked up and down the street. “There’s a decent pub at the end of the lane.” He smiled. “And I heard about your break up with...Astoria? Asteria?”

Draco shrugged. “Close enough. Pick one.” Inexplicably cheered, he said, “Let’s go, then.”

As they walked, Potter said, “Um, what was that about me being meant to be a part of your birthday?”

Draco shook his head. “I’ll explain over drinks,” he said.

He did, and as they drank more and began to flirt and even snog in the Disillusioned corner booth of the pub, Draco had to admit, having a Harry Potter birthday wasn’t such a bad thing.

~


	2. A Draco Malfoy Present

**Title:** A Draco Malfoy Present  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Malfoys give the best gifts.  
 **Word Count:** ~800  
 **Genre:** Romance, Humor, Erotica  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written as my last-second entry for this month's [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/) prompt #7: Harry's birthday and red.  
 **Beta:** [](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://angela-snape.insanejournal.com/)**angela_snape**. Thank you for the emergency beta, darling!  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Draco Malfoy Present

~

“So what are you doing for Potter’s birthday?” Pansy asked, sipping her martini.

“I’ve no idea. The man has everything.” Draco eyed her glass. “And how many is that, anyway?”

“Not enough.” Pansy waved the waiter down for another. “Bloody Blaise.”

“You don’t want to marry him?”

Pansy glared at him. “Of course I want to marry him. I’ve wanted to marry him ever since I met him, but I’m far too young to settle down and have children.”

Draco bit his lip and refrained from mentioning that twenty-nine was probably not too young. “Right, anyway, so back to Har-Potter. It’s only been three months, what do I get him that’s tasteful and appropriate?”

Pansy shrugged. “Fuck if I know.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t get him anything.” Draco’s shoulders sagged. “There’s nothing in the etiquette books to cover this!”

“You have to get him something. You’ve practically moved in together,” Pansy said. “Not to mention the fact that you’ve been shagging every night since your first date.”

Draco flushed. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you that,” he muttered.

“Oh pish, of course you should have.” Pansy smiled as the waiter arrived with her new martini, closing her eyes in appreciation after the first sip. “Mm, and in fact, you should let me watch.”

“Pansy--”

“What?” She smiled. “Just get him something personal, something the Weasels won’t. He’s clearly special to you, you know you want to, otherwise you’d tell me more about what you and he do together.”

Draco shook his head. “Nosy bitch,” he said, without heat.

She shrugged. “There’s a reason we’re best friends.” Raising her glass, she said, “To Potter’s birthday.”

Draco sighed, but raised his glass. “So, what should I get him?”

“A red dildo?” Pansy chuckled as Draco glared at her. “What? That way you _both_ get to enjoy his present.”

“Can we be serious for a minute?” Draco said. “If I’m going to do something to celebrate his day, I’d like it to be special.”

“You could throw him a ‘Harry Potter Birthday’.” Pansy drained her drink. “Shit, I’m meeting Daphne in a minute.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Fine. Abandon me.”

Leaning down, Pansy patted his arm. “You’ll be fine. Just wrap yourself and have him unwrap you and fuck you through the mattress and it’ll be the perfect gift.” She took off across the room, not even wobbling in her five inch stilettos.

Draco’s eyes widened, and when the waiter presented him with the cheque, he didn’t even complain that she’s stuck him with it. “Pansy, you’re brilliant,” he whispered. Rushing out of the pub, Draco went to put his plan into action.

~

Harry let himself into the flat, smiling when he saw Draco’s robes hanging there. _He really should move in,_ Harry thought as he walked into the living room. _He spends practically every day here._ “Draco?”

“In here!”

Following the sound of Draco’s voice, Harry stepped into the bedroom and froze. Draco, naked but for a red bow tied around his erection, was lying on the bed. The blood left his brain and flowed to his own cock so fast that Harry swayed. “Draco?” he squeaked.

“I know today isn’t your birthday, but I thought I’d get a head start,” Draco purred. “I imagine that you’ll be showered with gifts on the actual day, after all. This way I get my gift in early.”

Harry, mouth dry, approached the bed. “I like the way you think,” he said.

Draco nodded towards the strategic red bow. “So, are you going to unwrap your present?” he whispered.

Stretching out his hand, Harry fondled the satin ribbon. “Absolutely,” he murmured. “As soon as I examine it more closely.”

Draco gasped as Harry’s fingers trailed over his prick. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

Harry smiled, settling on his stomach, mouth next to Draco’s ribbon wrapped cock. “Oh, I don’t know. This is great presentation.”

“Tease,” Draco murmured as Harry slowly pulled the ribbon off.

“Not teasing,” Harry whispered. Leaning forward, he kissed the tip. “I intend to fully enjoy every aspect of my gift.”

“Well, there’s another bit to the gift you haven’t seen,” Draco moaned.

“Oh?” Harry smiled up at him. “What’s that?”

Shifting his hips, Draco pulled a red dildo out from under the covers.

Grinning widely, Harry took it, rolling it around in his hands. “Have I mentioned that you give the best gifts?” he said, voice husky.

An odd look crossed Draco’s face before he replied. “Naturally I do, I’m a Malfoy. Now, stop teasing.”

Harry Banished his clothes and made good use of his gift, and when days later, other presents arrived, they didn’t hold a candle to Draco’s present.

~ 


End file.
